


Leia's Yearbook Picture

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are always surprised when the cute girl from the student council opens her mouth, and reveals that she is the snappiest person in the room, and capable of verbally knocking everyone out in less than 0.3 seconds. They are even more surprised when they learn that she is part of the 'Rebel Alliance’, an activist group that vandalises military sites in protest of government brutality and war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leia's Yearbook Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitshortforastormtrooper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bitshortforastormtrooper).



> Prompt: Leia as a teenager in a high school AU
> 
> created by [itsfulcrum](http://tmblr.co/ms9yxDHLgXXc3Biper67uAQ) on tumblr


End file.
